Alone With Lisa
by JustforLemonsTmntfreak1996
Summary: A Leatherhead X OC lemon! What if the turtles had an older sister? A sister who just so happened to be attracted to a certain crocodile genius? And wjo just so happened to be attracted to her? What if they were about to go on a mission together and got a little carried away with *ahem* preparation? Find out! Read and Review! First lemon lol so no flames! :)


Alone with Lisa: a Lemon that I must have dreamt up and written out right after! :D

warning: very mushy/romantic, probably not what you would expect from me lol XD Rated T because in my opinion us teenagers can handle most anything that adults can!

A LeatherheadxOC Lemon.

*LH's lair*

I waited as Leatherhead prepared for the journey to earths underground mutant population.

After he had all of his supplies he beckoned me to where he sat in his arm chair.

"I need to scent you so other males where we are going will not think to try and take you, so as forward as this may seem I need you to remove your shirt and sit in my lap. " he says with a blush, although I feel like blushing as well I don't hesitate to strip off my black tank top, revealing my Lacey blue bra and allow him to position me so I'm straddling him, my legs locked on either side of his.

He gives me a reassuring smile and then places his hands gently on my waist, holding me steady as he begins to rub his head against my upper body. I vaguely remember that the scent glands on crocodiles are there but soon forget everything else as yet again I feel heat rush to my face and core. I begin to forget where I am and why I'm doing this but then Leatherheads gentle voice guides me from my reverie.

" I would not ask this of you if it were not necessary, I'm scenting you because I have seen the mutated males in this region of earths underground steal young women from the surface and keep them as pets" he says with growing irritation at the subject matter, as though something he were thinking about was making him angry. I place my hands on his shoulders to try and console him but as I try to speak only a hitched breathe escapes as he presses his head more firmly to my chest. He immediately stops and I feel my face burn bright red as he sits up to look at me in concern. "Have I hurt you?"

He asks this so concernedly but all I can do is shake my head as his hands rest themselves on my trapped thighs, his thumbs grazing the insides of them both. In response to which I immediately bite my lower lip gently out of instinct.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asks curiously, his hands wrap more firmly around my legs as I look away from his amber gaze.

"I um.. I.. O-Of course n-"

"Don't lie to me" he says with the undertone of a growl, his thumbs begin to move in circular motions on the inside of my thighs, and I can't help but gasp by affirmation to his question.

I feel my face heat up as Leatherhead continues this motion while leaning forward and pulling me more snugly against his body.

"Oh sweet Lisa, I had not dared to hope that you could come to have affection for a creature such as me " he says softly as he kisses my neck and collarbone. I moan alittle and he growls his own pleasure against my collarbone. I feel him growing steadily beneath me and realize that even through his mutation he is still human sized in some areas. I bite down harder on my lip as he continues his motions, my hands going to his broad muscled chest.

"I had not hoped to dream that you felt the same for I that I felt for you" he whispers to me as his member presses against the black fabric of my jeans in just the right place. "I have loved you since the day we met, I have loved you for your eyes, for your hair, for your lips and for your laugh, your sweet voice tempts me beyond all measure to take you in my arms and show you my love for you."

He slips one hand from my left thigh and pushes it up into my hair, cradling my head as gently as though I were made of glass. I feel like if my legs were not trapped between the outside of his and the chair that they would be a quivering mess.

" I have loved you for your personality, for your sweetness, for your compassion, for your loving nature and your bravery, for your selflessness in the line of battle and your love for your family. I have loved you to the very edges of hell and back again, I would protect you even if it cost me my life " he tells me as he finally kisses my mouth tenderly. The hand on my right thigh shifts, claws dragging against my flesh tantalizingly causing my climax to build steadily. It finally comes to rest on the small of my back, pushing me against his member and creating more friction fruited pleasure as my moans become gasp of pleasure and my hands dig into his shoulders, moaning again. Still not yet at orgasm he takes a claw and creates a rip in both my panties and my jeans.

"I will forever love you and I will show you this if you would allow me this honor " he looks me dead in the eyes and I kiss him roughly in affirmation, he returns the kiss and holds me tightly to him as he sinks into me, renting me from any coherent thought as he fills me completely, letting loose a primal growl as he waits for a moment then begins to lift me softly, slowly allowing for me to get used to him before gradually speeding up, I lift my hands to his shoulders as his right moves down to my hips, angling them just right. "please take in all of myself so that I may take in all that you are"

I close my eyes as my moans becomes gasps of pleasure, and those gasps become whimpers of his name and just as my climax hits like a train I feel him reach his as well, kissing me roughly, we both ride out the aftermath of our rendezvous. we breathe heavily as he looks me in the eyes lovingly and I kiss him softly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth"


End file.
